


Behind Closed Doors

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Behind Closed Doors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Ron gave the door a strained stare. "You don't think—" he began, "I mean, not_again_?"

Harry turned the Quidditch commentary up louder.

\--

Hermione lay on the bed, face in a book and woolly-socked feet swaying lazily above her. She smiled somewhat dreamily.

"You are aware," said Severus disapprovingly, "what they believe we're doing?"

Her little smile twitched. "Mmm, I know. Amusing, isn't it? But truly, I can't take any more of their bickering. Or Quidditch. Besides," she glanced up, brown eyes dancing, "the belief isn't completely unjustified."

"Hmm," he drawled, and trailed his thumb down her naked backbone...


End file.
